Swaying Miss Perfect
by prien12
Summary: An Opinion based Story, you choose what happens next! "Today's the day.The day I would sway Miss Perfect. I had actually planned what I would do from the start of the day to the end of the day. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice the eye bags underneath my eyes."
1. Chapter 1

Swaying Miss Perfect

I grabbed a cup of Cocoa. Today's the day. The day I would sway Miss Perfect. I had actually planned what I would do from the start of the day to the end of the day. Hopefully, Zelda wouldn't notice the eye bags underneath my eyes. I sighed. Who cares if I stayed up late last night to plan everything out? Who cares if I did research on my BEST FRIEND, the prettiest and brainiest girl in my school? I mean, it's not like its stalker-ish right?

…I'm totally a stalker aren't I?

I shook my head and took the Cocoa outside. The day starts off with a warm, creamy cup of Cocoa, her favourite kind of wake up call that doesn't have an alarm clock involved.

There she was. She yawned sleepily and stretched her arms. The prettiest, loveliest and smartest girl in school, yawning adorably on my couch. I felt my heart flutter slightly.

"Link, why did you call me over so early in the morning? " Zelda asked sleepily, her usual smooth blonde hair replaced by a messy curl of locks. I smiled sheepishly. I pushed the hot cup of Cocoa towards her, earning a squeal of delight from her. She reached to grab the cup. Being the clumsy idiot that I was, I _**LET GO**_ of the cup before she had even touched it. The scalding hot Cocoa fell onto her lap, emitting out one of the loudest screams I had ever heard.

"OH MY GOD! IM SOOO SORRY!" I yelled apologetically, grabbing a wet and cool towel from the kitchen and throwing it to her. She caught it and pressing it against her lap, all the while grimacing. Well, plan one failed. What a great omen for things to come.

"Oh my god…I'm sooo sorry…" I looked at the floor, biting my lip.

Silence.

"Link… its fine. At least I'm awake now." She said after a few awkward moments had past. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. She was flashing on of the most charming smiles I had ever seen; her signature smile.

"U-Uh…Do you wanna fash you're wace? I-I mean face your wash? I MEAN WASH YOUR FACE?!" I tripped over my words. Smooth Link, just SMOOTH.

She nodded and headed to the bathroom. The moment she left, I kicked myself. UGH! FASH MY WACE?! How did it come out like THAT?!

Well, at least plan 2 would work. Hopefully. I went back up into my room and got the bouquet of flowers for her. I smiled. Flowers were an ideal choice. I mean, girls like them, right?

I took the flowers and ran downstairs. She was finished cleaning up and her hair was back to normal; not a strand out of place. I blushed and turned to the side, hiding the flowers behind my back.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked, eyeing my hand behind my back suspiciously.

"E-eh… Maybe we could go to the mall? I hear there's a new novel for _Song of Healing_. (_Self advertising :D)_I hear Priena Black overdid herself with that novel!" I said carefully, trying not to stumble over my words. If you couldn't tell already, she had that effect against me.

She cheered and nodded her head vigorously, but her eyes were still on the hand behind my back.

"Hey, what are you hiding?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." I replied, looking in another direction.

"Liiiinnnnkkk…." Zelda pouted, her rosy cheeks puffing up. I must admit, I turned red at that.

"Well… Here." I pretended to think it over, before shoving the flowers in front of her. She gasped in surprise.

"Thanks! This is lovely." She grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. She grabbed the bouquet and sniffed it before paling.

"Uh…Link… By any chance, are these Roses?" she turned shakily to face me. I nodded slowly.

"Do…do you like them?" I asked, afraid she might say no. I mean, at least, her blog said she liked those, right?

"Oh Shit!" She screamed, throwing the flowers onto the ground. I looked at her distraught face before realising what was happening. The blog said she was ALLERGIC to them, not that she felt ENERGETIC around them! Thanks to my lack of sleep, I misread it! I grabbed the flowers and threw them into the dustbin.

"Sorry Zel…" I said sheepishly, giving her my little puppy face. She stared at me angrily before softening at my puppy dog face.

"Its okay, I never talked about it, so you wouldn't have known. L-lets just go to the mall." She breathed, taking deep breaths to prevent her from strangling me.

The trip to the mall was a quiet one. I sighed. Plan two, fail.

When we reached the mall, Zelda and I walked into the book store. She grabbed the copy of the book and sat down to read it. Hours flew by and before we knew it, it was lunch time already.

"How was the book Zel?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"The ending was pretty bad… the Hero of the Sky was eventually resurrected, but the overall ending left me confused. It was the song of healing that was supposed to revive him right? And the dragons…" she continued on and on about all the problems with the book. I subconsciously yawned. She stopped and glared at me.

"You weren't listening were you?" She snapped. I shook my head violently.

"Y-Yes I was!" I stammered.

"Fine! Song of Healing, what were the functions of the costume Impa gave the Goddess?" She asked me.

"U-Uh..." I stammered. What do I SAY!?

* * *

**And here is where the cliff-hanger comes into play! Okay, so what I want you guys to do is to vote!**

**A) Link gets the question right and Zelda lets him off the hook.**

_**(Link: Please choose this one…-whimpers-)**_

**Or **

**B) Link stutters the wrong answer and Zelda gets really mad at Link and we can all laugh at Link's pain!**

**Or **

**C) Your own one! The most creative one will versus A or B, Meaning I will choose between A/B and yours! (You will receive full credit.)**

**Write it down in the reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this story in forever, and eventually, it came to a point where I knew I wouldn't get more reviewers… heh heh…**

* * *

Swaying Miss Perfect: Chapter 2

I hazard a guess, hoping Din would give me mercy by killing me there and then.

"Breathe under water…" I said after a few seconds. Zelda nodded her head slowly, her expression unreadable.

"Er… the ability to withstand any heat..." Zelda nodded once again, a small smirk gracing her lips. Crap, did I say something wrong?

"And er… that's it?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Kill me now._

"…" Zelda looked at me, amused.

"What are you so scared about? You got them right! …Unless you were guessing!" She snapped. And I snapped my eyes open and shook my head violently.

"I-I wasn't!" I stammered. Zelda nodded her head firmly and smiled charmingly at me.

"Okay. So where are we eating?" She asked me sweetly, and I heave a sigh of relief. Score one point for me.

"Um… we're close to 'The Fairy Restaurant'. Why don't we eat there?" I said nonchalantly. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure! What do they serve?" She asked. I grinned. I hoped she would asked that.

"They serve sushi…" Her smile widens.

"And some ramen…" Her smile escalates.

"And also…" I walk over to the sign, and read the sign out loud.

"And apparently, 'During lunch time today, the famous author Priena Black is visiting this restaurant! Everything is half price!'" I smiled when she squealed in joy, my heart pumping wildly. She looked so cute like that...

"Wow! It's almost as if you planned out everything, even what day we were coming!" She squealed. I laughed sheepishly. She had no idea…

"Well, go on in!" I smiled. She clapped her hands happily and walked in.

We found ourselves some seats and like the gentleman I was, I pulled her chair out. She giggled and sat down.

She opened the menu and gasped.

"These prices are so expensive! Luckily its half price off… but it's still pretty expensive… you sure you wanna eat here? I mean, I really want to meet Miss Black, but…" Zelda hesitated, staring up at me. I turned beet red and looked away, scratching my head. She was so caring…

I snapped out of my trance when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Link…? Really, I don't want to trouble you…" I smiled sheepishly. There I went daydreaming again.

"No, its fine. I have just about enough to suffice." I replied, smiling even though I knew my wallet was going to take a hell of a beating.

"Oh! Okay!" She grinned brightly, before calling a waitress.

"Oh hello! Have you decided what you wanted to eat? My name is Navi, I'll be your waitress for the day." The blue haired girl smiled widely, showing all her teeth.

"Uh yes, we are having-"

"Do you know Priena Black, the author of the books, Song Of Healing, Hyrule Traditions, AND Fluffinator is here?" She grinned excitedly. (_SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING I KNOW!)_

"Well, yes we know-"

"And what more, she said in commemoration of her latest book, she's going to give away a free copy of each book!" She squealed, the notebook in her hand flying towards another table as her arms shot up, clearly excited.

This time, Zelda's annoyed face lit up.

"Really?" Her eyes widened and she held back a fan girl squeal at the back of her throat.

I stifled a groan as the two bookworms talked some more.

"Yeah really! She also says that she'd be dining with the customers, and-"

I had just about enough.

"Um, excuse me, but-" I started, but she looked at me with violence in her eyes.

"DON'T INTERUPT A WOMAN WHILE SHE'S TALKING!" She snapped.

"Gah!" I cried out in surprise. The chair tilted backwards and I fell on the ground. Zelda looked at me, stunned.

"Er, Link? You…you okay?" She asked me, her head tilted to the side, making an endearing face. I blushed and shook my head before standing up, shrugging my shoulders at all the confused patrons.

"…Anyways, she'll be dining with the customers who get their table number picked out during the lucky draw."

Navi looked at her watch. "She should be here soon…"

"As if on cue, the doors open and a girl barely 13 years old strolled in. She had dark black hair and she was wearing a red shirt with a jacket. Her eyes were black and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

Just then, Zelda jumped up and down from her seat, clapping her hands frantically like an obsessive fan girl would. I looked at her, surprised.

"That's- That's Miss Black!" She squealed. I looked back at the girl, surprised.

"She can publish books… at 13?" I questioned. She nodded, but scowled slightly.

"She's 12!" She snapped.

I gulped. Who knew Zelda's favourite author was younger than her? (_Isn't this a dream most we writers hope for? For your favourite actor/writer/whatever to read your work? Mine's Zelda… even though she's not technically 'real')_ I mean, I thought she looked youthful in her pictures, but 12?

I shook my head and smiled. Time for plan 5…

* * *

**And again, cliff-hanger time! **

**So, your options this time are…!**

**A) He speaks to the manager to kind of, 'cheat' in the lucky draw…**

**Or **

**B) He calls Miss Black over and she's 'amused' by the two.**

**Or**

**C) Your own one! Write it down in the reviews. It can be anything of the sort. Go WILD!**

**Sorry if the options this time are bad, but bear with me. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Even though those two options MAY seem the same, each have different risks for poor Link…**

_**(Link: -Whimper-)**_

**Navi always struck me as a talkative type. SURE, she's annoying as hell in OoT, but maybe she only has Link to talk to, and a girl gotta have someone to talk to! At least, I think.**

… **Oh yea, I just remembered something. You know how I said that my exams are over? Well tough luck for me for being born in Singapore, because school in the major provinces (My main audience…:P) have just started. **

_**Sigh…**_

**Oops! By the way, go to my profile and vote on my poll. It will only take a second! I promise!**


End file.
